


Nips and Bruises

by zeta_keith_17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Forgive Me, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Other, Possible smut, Slow To Update, Y'all I'm trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeta_keith_17/pseuds/zeta_keith_17
Summary: The paladins go on a vacation, courtesy of Shiro, to calm their nerves. The near explosion had an impact on them all, and they need a break. They stay on a nearby peaceful planet to relax. Only when Keith and Lance get bitten by a strange bug do things get interesting...





	Nips and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerlance/gifts).



> Guys I'm sorry there haven't been any Recharge or Rift updates; I'm trying my best because finals ya feel???? 
> 
> Anyway enjoy☆

“Why, Shiro.”

It wasn’t even a question.

It was just a comment, a statement.

Keith already knew why.

It was just… _pointless_.

“Because you’ve all been rather rambunctious lately. You need a break.”

“Shiro, even I have to agree with the other paladins… Team bonding is rather pointless at this time; they’ve already bonded with their lions quite strongly.”

“This is a _team_ bonding, Allura. We’re trying to get the team to work together instead of constantly _arguing_ -” He gave Keith and Lance a pointed look, “and getting in each others faces.”

“Okay, wait a minute.” Lance waved his hands in the air, an accusing yet confused look on his face. “Are you saying that it’s just _me and Keith_ that need this? Because I’d rather do anything than spend time with Mullet head over he-”

“Enough about my hair!”

“What are you gonna do about it, Red? Cut me?”

Keith growled and pulled out his sword, eyebrow twitching.

Shiro quickly grabbed him by his arms, shouting, “Stow it, cadets!”

“Yeah, Keith. Quit letting your anger control you.”

“Lance.”

“Says the guy who gets angry over a _broken nail_!”

“ _Keith_!”

“Oh I’ll show you angry!”

“Well come at me then!”

Before Lance could even take a step near Keith, Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back.

“Aw, but Hunky boy-”

“No, Lance. Shiro’s right. You guys have been arguing too much lately. This is why we’re stopping on this planet for a few weeks to calm you two down.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, staring in the opposite direction as Keith, who did the same.

“Guys, it’s not that serious. Just a couple of weeks to calm down. Besides, after that jarring experience with the shield and all, I think we need some time to chill. And some time to mull over Lotor’s offer. We’re lucky the Blade let us borrow you for this long. At least be grateful.”

Keith sighed. “Fine, Pidge.”

“Now, anyway, this is the planet Terra. We will remain here for a month or so.”

“A _month?!_ ” Keith turned his head.

“Yes, Keith, a month. Don’t worry, we have the blade on patrol. They'll look out for any more attacks. Besides, it's not like the Galra will come anywhere near this part of the galaxy. This part of it is still closed off in case the explosion does happen.”

“And what if it does?! I should be _out there!_ ” He turned towards Shiro.

“It won't, Keith, the whole situation is being covered. And you will stay here. Blue and Red may not be the most compatible, but we'll try our best to get you guys on good terms again.” He gave Lance a pointed look.

“Besides, we all know how devastated Lance was when you left.”

Keith’s heart leapt, and he felt a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Lance, whose ears were red. Hearing that Lance, of all people, missed him, made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He did spend most of his free time thinking of Lance after all.

“I-It’s only ‘cause I had no one to talk to... Ah! I-I meant tease!! Agh, I-I meant- ugh, whatever! Just don’t let it get to your mullet, Red.” He tightened his arms together and, from what Keith could see with Lance’s back to him, he looked nervously at the floor.

Keith’s blush deepened, but his inquiring face turned into a rather annoyed one as he crossed his arms and looked away again.

“Jesus Christ, the sexual tension between you two is nearly unbearable.”

“Pidge.” Shiro gave her the side eye, warning her.

“Hey, it’s true.”

Hunk chuckled. “I can’t argue with her. Watching them is like watching a show with an extremely slow burn.”

Lance swiveled around, facing the two of them.

“Hunk!”

“Hey,” Hunk shrugged. “It’s true.”

Keith stayed facing the other direction, a blush creeping up his neck, cheeks, and ears. “Can we just… move on?”

Lance jumped at Keith’s voice. It still caused a small thrill in him to hear his voice again. He wouldn't hear it for weeks or months at a time. Hearing his voice… his soothing, calm, somewhat deep voice… caused Lance’s hair to stand on end and his legs to weaken.

“Y-Yeah… Let's move on…” Lance stuttered, blushing furiously and looking away.

 

* * *

 

The landing went surprisingly well.

It was the greeting where things went downhill.

The terrarians were forgiving, but still.

Pidge still could’ve kept her mouth shut.

It was her comment that caused Keith to fire off anyway.

You see, things had been quite calm at first. The terrarians greeted them. Funny thing is, they can shape-shift. One of them, a teenager, changed his appearance to Lance to tease him.

Pidge, of course, had to comment.

“Hey Keith look it’s your boyfriend, but times two. Imagine the sex-”

And then, Keith lost it.

Let’s just say Red and Blue butt heads even more than before.

 

* * *

 

Getting settled into their reserved hotel was a long and tiring process. Once they finally were, however, Keith chose to stay in his room. He leaned against the windowsill, the wind blowing his hair and cooling the room. He looked down to the terrarians. They were rather peaceful. His eyes eventually found one terrarian dressed in red, and another dressed in blue. They appeared to be arguing, and Keith chuckled at that. Then, however, the red one took the blue one in his arms and swooped her into a dip and kissed her. The blue one giggled and said something. Keith couldn't quite hear what it was, but the way her mouth moved made it look like she forgave him. Keith blushed and looked away.

“Why is it always Lance…?”

 

* * *

 

After the rest of the paladins were sorted into their rooms and everything was cleared up, the paladins were allowed to roam and do what they wish. Shiro encouraged Lance and Keith staying together. Neither was enthusiastic. Lance, if anything, was peeved. He liked Keith plenty, yes, but… Keith was his rival, not his friend. Right? Their relationship wouldn't grow at all, right? They’d always be enemies… Right?

 

Shiro led them and the other paladins to an open field close to the hotel, filled with flowers and bugs.

“Gee, what a ‘paradise’,” Keith sarcastically mocked, using his fingers to make quotations.

Shiro gave him a look, but didn’t say anything back to him. Instead, he faced the other paladins and said, “Go frolic or whatever. Keith, Lance, stay together. Disobey for a second and I'll cuff you two together, understand?”

“Yes, Shiro,” they said in unison.

And they were left to frolic.

“Ugh. I can't believe I'm stuck with _you_ , of all people!” Lance threw his hands into the air in frustration, grunting and staring at the sky.

“Whatever, Lance. Let’s just, I don't know, do _something_.”

“Like what, yell at each other?”

“No, Lance, we're _supposed_ to try and ‘ _get along_ ’.”

“Getting along with you is useless. I could never stand your mullet.”

“Well I could never stand your goddamn whining, you prima donna.”

“Well I could never stand your constant emo mood!”

“Well I could never stand your fucking beautiful blue eyes!!”

“Well I could never stand your calming ember scent!!’

“Well I hate your fucking smooth-ass skin!”

“Well I hate your beautiful violet ey - OW!”

Lance lurched forward almost toppling himself into Keith.

“L-Lance?”

Lance’s body remained limp, until he looked up. Keith noticed his eyes were no longer blue - but had a pink tinge to them. Once they made eye contact, Lance immediately started giggling like a highschool girl and blushing furiously.

“Um… Lance?”

 

Shiro was watching a ways away, eyes narrowed.

Once Allura had caught sight of Lance, she burst into a fit of giggles, Coran doing the same.

“Guys, what's happening over there?!”

“Ah, well, w-we forgot to warn y-you…” Coran stuttered between laughter. “There's a-a love bug on this p-planet.”

“A what?!”

“Yeah…” Allura stood a little straighter, regaining her posture. “It can cause the one bitten to fall in love with the first person they see for a few days to a few months.”

“Oh my God…”

“Because the natives here have grown immune to it, there is no antidote… We'll just have to let it ride it's way through.”

Shiro groaned.

_Hell._

This was not what he meant by 'getting along’.

But maybe it would teach them a lesson.

They were gay for each other after all.

Everyone knew it except them.

 

Meanwhile, Keith was trying to find a way to handle Lance… _when he got bitten himself_.

“Ow, what the…?” Keith wiped at his neck, and turned to face Lance. Suddenly, however, he felt woozy, and his knees buckled and gave way…

 

“Ooh! It appears we've lost Red as well…” Coran muttered as Keith fell backwards, Lance following suit.

“Oh dear,” Allura commented, looking more excited than concerned.

Shiro just stared, his eye beginning to twitch.

“Uh, guys?”

Pidge had walked over, a crown made of green and white flowers in hand. Hunk was not too far behind him, one of yellow flowers upon his head.

“Ah, Pidge! Come watch this, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it.” Allura beckoned her over, Hunk following.

Allura pointed to the barely visible Lance and Keith in the grass.

“... _Oh_.”

“Pidge, that’s not-”

“They’ve been bitten by a love bug.” Allura explained.

“OH, that makes more sense.”

“Pidge, c’mon, you didn’t _really_ think-”

“Calm down Hunk, it’s not like you’re as innocent as you claim to be either.”

Hunk sighed, resigning.

“What is going on, anyway?”

“Er, well, I can’t say for sure, but I imagine that their conscious is being clouded over by the poison, leaving only their subconscious self-aware.”

“And that means…?” Shiro turned toward Allura, hoping for the best.

“Ah, it means that they are not in control of what they do, but they are still in their subconscious. So, they’re still in there, and still disgusted with the other, it’s just that they can’t control themselves.”

“Well shit okay.” Pidge muttered, watching them roll around in the grass. I wonder what the next month or so is gonna be like…”

“Don’t go there, Pidge!”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I hope you enjoyed! Definitely leave a comment and follow me on Insta at zeta.keith.17 and on Tumblr at ziellyhiller17
> 
> Ik ik I still don't know how to make links I'm trying


End file.
